Legend of Zelda: The Zora and the Gerudo
by Boyfromvalley
Summary: Short story about the relationship between a lone Zora and a Gerudo Pirate outcast. Rated M for Mature references.


Again another story that was meant to be a lemon but only survived one chapter with still no love scene.

Please feel free to comment

The Zora and the Gerudo

The seas around Termina bay were calm yet grey clouds showed signs of imminent rain, causing caution for the Gerudo Pirates who while fishing in the waters decided to call it a day and so steered their boats back to the safety of their fortress.  
Their actions were observed through a telescope by the local beach dweller, always infatuated by their beauty and yet ever cautious to approach any due to their fierce reputation as pirates. Eventually he put away his telescope and headed back in to his beach shack.  
Soon the whole bay was devoid of all life; even the Zoras were no where to be seen as they were all dwelling in the safety of their great hall. All except one who sat on the water level deck of the great bay sea laboratory, he had watched the daily activities of the pirates, the local land dweller and that of his brethren.

He was a perfect specimen of his species; tall, slim with a perfect physique. Unlike most Zoras who were nude he wore a pair of blue shorts as he often traded with land dwellers. His skin was white with black markings that ran down the side of his head, body and legs.  
His tail-head was short but had a hint of dark blue on the end that matched that of his shorts, his fins themselves had the same colouring edge in to them. Like many Zoras he had been trained in how to use them in combat and could retract them in to his arm when not in use.  
Finally his face had the features that made him handsome by Zora standards, making him an ideal catch for any lucky Zora girl. Yet despite the advances of so many fine suitable females he proved to be an elusive catch that often puzzled his family and few friends. He hardly socialized with the other Zoras except during the few celebrations; mainly the performance of the Indi-go-go band. And so was regarded as a loner by many of his kin.  
Eventually he rose to his feet and reached for a yellow satchel he had lying next to him. It was made from a special water-proof material that protected the items he had acquired in his recent trade from being soaked or ruined. After slinging it over his shoulder he dived in to the water and swam south of the bay.

For twenty minutes he swam south along the coast, there were no beaches or any ground for him to swim to. Sheer cliff walls was all there was with no chance of scaling them.  
However it was at a particular point by these cliffs that he came to a stop, he then water treded as he examined the rock walls; making sure he had stopped at the right place. Assured that he had, he then dived down beneath the water level and headed for the cliffs while still descending further in to the water.  
Rather than slamming in to the rock; he drove straight for a cave entrance that led to a tunnel running through the cliffs. The tunnel was dark but he had made the journey through so many times he could do it with his eyes closed.  
As he approached the end of the tunnel he could see light flashing through the water above. He then came out through the end and found himself in a large pool of water with various fish swimming in it. He swam up and surfaced on the land above.  
The tunnel had led to a lagoon safely concealed on the other side of the cliff. Steep rocky hills surrounded it all keeping it safely hidden from anyone, the only entrance to it was at the far back of the lagoon; a huge gap in the surrounding rock that showed a small passage leading out to open land.  
The Zora stood on the sandy banking of the water; the lagoon was mostly covered in grass with various plants and fruit trees that had an abundance growing on them.  
Far back at the end of the lagoon, pouring out of the cliff and flowing down was a small waterfall that flowed all the way down the lagoon pouring in the very water hole he stood in, the stream also flowed in several directions and formed other such pools in the lagoon.  
The whole place was an ideal getaway from any one who wished for time by themselves, it was secluded, had fresh water, plenty of fruit and fresh fish that came in from the sea.  
All that was needed for any one to live here was some type of dwelling for shelter and comfort, and yet that's exactly what there was.  
Further up the lagoon, at the foot of the hill was a stone cottage. The Zora smiled and made his way towards it. Upon approach the Zora noticed that a wooden fence had been build next to the building with a vegetable patch set up within it. Clearly the occupier of the cottage had chosen not too live just on fruit and fish but also to keep themselves busy in this isolated place. On the other side, attached to the cottage appeared to be a clothes line with its other end held up by a large pole sticking out of the ground, yet there were no clothes hanging on it.  
After reaching the cottage he knocked on the wooden door and waited for a reply. There was no answer and so he tried again but still none. He then peered in through the front main window but could see no sign of life.  
Finally he tried turning the door handle and found it was not locked, he opened door and stepped in.

The room he entered appeared to be the main living room that also doubled as a kitchen. There was a large round table in the centre with two chairs on each side, at the far end of the room was the fireplace that had in it a stand for placing a cooking pot and spit for roasting fish or meat.  
On the far left side of the room was an old sofa suitable to sit three. Opposite that on the right was a large mirror that gave a full body reflection of anyone who sat who sat there. Next to it was a wooden arm chair with a foot rest. Above it hanged a portrait of the great bay, opposite that back on the right side, mounted for decoration appeared to be a pair of duel scimitar swords, very similar to those used by some certain femme corsairs.  
Finally with the exception of a few candle stick stands and a few oil lanterns used to illuminate the room at night; the last thing in the room next to the main door and the window he had peeked through was a kitchen work top used to prepare food and wash dishes or clothes in a small wash basin.  
On both sides of the living room was each a door with one that led to the bedroom, and the other that led to a large broom closet that with a large bath basin within that doubled as a makeshift bathroom.  
To the Zora it appeared that the occupier of the cottage was out, yet could not have gone far as the door had been left unlocked. He placed the satchel he had on the nearby work top and decided to wait awhile for their return. He had only taken a few steps in when with out any warning; the door suddenly slammed shut behind him, and an unknown figure that had entered the house came up from behind.  
With swift speed the Zora was grabbed. His attacker wrapped their left arm around his arms and waist while a short length blade held in its right arm was held to his neck to dissuade any attempts at fighting back.  
The Zora however kept his cool and did not resist his mysterious assailant. He felt their warm calm silent breath on the back of his neck and the touch of a pair of breasts pressing against his back. That and the smell of sweet perfume made it clear it was a woman.  
She brought her lips close to his right ear and in a seductive tone spoke "What do we have here? An intruder! You've got a lot of balls coming in to this house with out my permission."  
"Sorry to intrude," the Zora spoke "I was hoping the current occupier who had taken up residence was in."  
"Oh she's in alright," the seductive tone smiled "And she doesn't take kindly to uninvited guests."  
"Well I do apologize for my intrusion. Perhaps maybe you'd accept a compensation for my rudeness?"  
"I might perhaps. What do you have?" she then stuck her tongue out and started to lick around his fish-like ear lobes.  
"Well that depends really," he calmly replied while taking a liking to the ear treatment he was receiving.  
"On what?" she asked, stopping her actions with her tongue.  
"On how long we have to keep playing this game," the Zora smugly replied, having all along been acquainted with the mysterious woman "By the way I saw you trying to hide out of sight before I entered the cottage. You're slipping 'Jenny'."  
The woman smiled and released her tight grip on the Zora, she lowered the blade from his neck and sheaved it back in to its scabbard. The Zora then turned to face the woman he was associated with; a Gerudo pirate.  
Like all she was beautiful with an equal sex appeal. Her hair was short dark red and her skin beautifully tanned like the other woman of her clan. Her eyes were green but unlike most Gerudo she wore neither eye shadow, nor lipstick on her puckered lips.  
Her clothes that she wore appeared to be a more casual version of the Gerudo outfit. The top was a pale green, covering all her chest but leaving her arms, shoulders and stomach exposed. Her baggy Gerudo style trousers were a dark ocean blue that had star shape yellow patterns stitched in to them. She wore no jewelry or head ornaments; except for a pair of large circular thin earrings and a small broach around her neck.  
To the Zora she was the most beautiful and most desirable thing in the land. He smiled at her and spoke "Hello Jenny, its great to see you again."  
"Likewise, I was starting to think you'd forgotten all about me… "Harrok," she replied, speaking his name.  
"Oh I could never forget about you, considering what you do to me."  
'Jenny' shock her head while rolling her eyes, the smile still on her face "You've got a one-track mind you know that."  
"You never seem to mind what's on it when ever I'm over her," Harrok humorously replied.  
"Oh don't I?" both laughed together enjoying the company of the other. Then Jenny stopped and embraced him, throwing her arms around him and smothering his slips with hers. Harrok too embraced her and lifted her off her feet while she buried her tongue deep in to his mouth, he responded by matching her actions.  
They then broke the kiss for a breather and Harrok lowered her back on to her feet. He smiled at her while caressing the side of her cheek.  
She smiled her self at him while still holding him "I've missed you fish boy."  
"It's only been a week," he pointed out to her.  
"Yeah and I'm pretty sure for you it's been a month?" she quizzed.  
"Yeah, gathering things for you."  
"Oh that's right," she excitedly broke away and hastily hurried over to the satchel left on the kitchen work top "What did you bring me?"  
He happily watched her open his satchel and remove the items he had brought solely for her. Among the items was the usual stuff. Gerudo brewed wine and fabrics; ideal for making new clothing. There was a bottle of women perfume much like the one she was wearing and a new pair of Gerudo sandals.  
"I see you have no trouble trading with my old clan?" she noted to him.  
"Some are willing to trade for what ever rupees or pearls I salvage from the sea, as well the items you acquire from that nearby town you visit."  
"Do they still…" she began to inquire in to her current status at the fort, wondering if they were still searching for her or if her family or friends were concerned about her.  
Harrok took a deep breath before giving her the news "They've stopped searching for you, and whether or not you drowned in that storm last month they really don't care," he noticed the minor sad look on her face as he broke the news "The only people who do know your alive is your mother and sister. And although their not too happy with how you've chosen to live your life they still think of you, and so their willing to trade just to provide you with anything you need."  
"I would have drowned that day if you hadn't been there, she thought back "When I woke up on that beach with you looking over me I decided I wasn't going back," She turned too look out the window as she began to go over events that had led to her isolation from her clan "I never really fitted in at the fort, I wasn't the worst pirate. I mean I wasn't bad using a blade or sailing a boat.  
I just really couldn't get in to that type of life because I found I enjoyed cooking and making clothing as opposed to raiding ships and pillaging coastal towns. And when it came to relationships; I didn't mind the companionship of a fellow clan member. But I found I much preferred the company of a man since that one-night stand during that visit to a nearby harbour town."  
She stopped for a moment and looked at Harrok still standing where she had left him "When you brought me here; your little getaway, I felt it was a new start. You helped me fix up the house and brought me what ever I needed.  
And I've settled in nicely here. I get by by visiting the town not too far from here and trading what ever things you bring me or by selling the clothes I make."  
She started to approach Harrok while still continuing her tale "I'm happy with my life here, living alone for now without anyone's presence; even if I'm now considered an outcast by the rest of my clan."  
She then stopped just short of Harrok "But I always welcome and cherish your company, even if you're from a different species. Maybe its just gratitude for what you've done for me."  
Harrok then took a step closer too her, standing just a chin above her and looking in too her eyes "I sort of know my self how it feels not to exactly fit in," he raised his right hand and gently caressed her left cheek "I don't socialize that much with the members of my species, I do enjoy the usual music festivals we have and I have had my fair share of interaction and fun the various Zora maidens.  
But when it really comes to women, I've found my self more attracted to human females, or if you will; Gerudos.  
It's not uncommon for Zoras to be attracted to members of other species, but to me there is something more exotic and fascinating about Gerudos I just don't see in Zora females."  
"And what would that be exactly?" Jenny asked as she then wrapped her arms around Harrok's shoulders and started to smile.  
"Well your tanned skin colour interests me and unlike Zoras you have that thing you call hair on your head and further down," he grinned as he was making reference to her pubic crotch "Another thing about humans I find interesting is where as we Zoras don't necessarily need clothing… I mean for us we can conceal our certain 'genitals' within our bodies. But since humans can't they have to wear clothes to do it. We Zora's only wear them as a sort of fashion accessory like Lulu dose with that blue dress, or when having to socialize with you humans.  
And when it comes to 'nipples' we don't have any, especially our females. Yet human females always feel they need to conceal their breasts were as Zoras females need not."  
"Maybe because we just need to conceal our nipples," Jenny replied with sarcasm.  
"True probably, especially what human females can do with them," the grin was back on his face.  
"And what the hell is that?" Jenny questioned, with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
"Well I remember once when visiting Clock town I tried that white liquid drink they call milk. Tasted nice but I was astounded when I learned where it came from, but not nearly enough when I learned that human females also did it. And so…"  
"And so what…?" the stern look in Jenny's eyes gave the impression to Harrok he was swimming in hot water.  
Yet he was not the least bit concerned as he then held her in his arms "So when ever I suckled your big 'rack'. I always had hopes I'd sample your sweet nourishment."  
"Huh!" was Jenny's reaction; she was not the least bit furious as these types of talks between them were playfully common "Well I got news for you pal that only happens when I get pregnant. And no matter how many times we 'screw', it'll never happen since we're different species."  
"That's another reason why I'm attracted to you species," Harrok responded to that fact "I don't need to take any precaution."  
"And another thing…" Jenny added on "Breasts milk tastes a lot different from cows milk."  
"Really?" Harrok was surprised at that new piece of information "What dose it tastes like?"  
"How the hell should I know, I've never really done it with a pregnant Gerudo." She pulled away from Harrok and returned to her task of removing the last items of the satchel.  
Harrok however came right up behind her "Anyway, I kind of like the Gerudo style clothing. It's not just a tease I think, but dose reveal another body difference I like."  
His right hand worked its way around her side to the front of her stomach and then started to play with her exposed belly button. At the same time his left passed under her shoulder and grabbed her left breast while twisting her nipple under her shirt.  
Jenny expecting this was in no way objective or angry. What was happening was leading to something both had committed so many times and both revelled in the pleasure of it.  
She quickly put down whatever she had she had taken out of the satchel and turned to head around to Harrok who was looking over her right shoulder. As before the two locked lips and a series tongue lashing and smooching merged between the two.  
She reached her right hand up to caress the back of his head while her left hand grabbed his hand that was still groping her breast and showed him how she really wanted it. She made muffled moans of pleasure as he still fiddled with her belly button.  
As he pulled her away from the kitchen work top she spun around while still lip locked with him and threw her arms back around his shoulders. Harrok wrapped his arms around her sides and held her once again.  
His hands however quickly moved down her back and grabbed her buttocks; squeezing and groping them. She playfully pushed her rear further out, hinting at him to tighten his grip on them.  
Then suddenly they broke the kiss and paused for a moment "You're a jerk you know that," Jenny teased "You only ever come her for one reason."  
"Yeah but it's a reason you like more than what I bring you," Harrok replied with the same old smug look.  
"Okay you jerk, so where do you want to do it this time?" She asked as their previous interactions of love had been performed in random place in and out of the cottage "In the bedroom, in this room. Or maybe outside so the whole world can see a Zora nail a Gerudo."  
"I don't know about outside. I don't mind the rain but you on the other hand…"  
"Rain?" the odd reply from Harrok for a second puzzled Jenny until she turned around and saw out the window. As was predicted it had started to rain heavy, which caused Jenny to become greatly concerned at a certain realization "Oh hell I left clothes basket outside!"  
She broke away from Harrok and ran for the door, Harrok couldn't help but smirk despite the sudden interruption "I was wondering what you did with that basket when I saw you earlier."  
With that he rushed out in to the rain to help Jenny "We're still gonna be doing it right?"  
"Shut up and help me you jerk!


End file.
